Lightning Lord
"You mess with my team and I will personally destroy you." -Daniel Daniel Day was an average American teenager before he touched a Tesla Coil. Now he fights crime with his team mates and the Central Fusion's leader. Personality Daniel is a little too quick to think. He creates impossible plans while he should be fighting. Yet, he is a strong leader not afraid to speak his voice. He has set morales and courage. Physical Appearance Daniel has with a semi-muscular build. He has Dirty Blonde hair and blue eyes. His average outfit is a hoodie and jeans. After becoming Lightning Lord he gained a costume with a split color design. His right side is Orange and left is White. In the middle of his chest is a Black circle with a lightning bolt through it. His lower body is black. He also wears gray goggles to see different color spectrum's. History First Day Average tale of American teenager. From a young age, Daniel shocked everyone, literally. He charged up with static electricity easily. At 17 his class was on a field trip to see the worlds largest Tesla coil. When the Injustice society tried to steal the device Daniel was the most calm helping the others to safety. Only three leaguers were able to arrive to stop the society. Daniel saw his chance to prove his bravery and fur-fill his dream of becoming a superhero. He jumped forwards getting hit with a blast from the coil. After the fight he was rushed to the hospital. After three months of rehabilitation he discovered his new ability to generate lightning bolts. A few weeks later he was asked by the League to start a small group of teen heroes to preform operations. It was to be his "Project". First Fight On his way to recovery, Daniel took a few days off from school. What everyone thought was recovery was really training. Green Lantern (John Stewart) and Flash (Barry Allen) came to his town and taught him the basics. After that the entire region was under his watch. He started with common crooks. He busted a crime ring and a few mad scientists. A few weeks later he faced off with what seemed to be a Goron. It was blaming him for not having any friends to which he responded ("Maybe its your face") After two days of recovery, from being rolled over cuz of his insult, Daniel figured out the creatures weakness. The next fight Lightning Lord dodged every move. Finally Stone broke through a wall into a walk-in freezer. In cold temperatures he couldn't move. LL hit him with a lightning burst and sent him to Dakota City Prison. First Entries Lightning Lord was sent to the FusionFall Base 00001 a few weeks later. He met Rocky and immediately the two become good friends. White Lantern didn't seem to impress him and she was sent through. The last entry was already accepted, Superboy. Lightning took him down and returned to the Locker room where many wanna be heroes were packing up. White Lantern among them. Daniel allowed her to stay at his place and she kissed him on the cheek causing him to stutter. First Date White Lantern and Lance went on there first date only to have it interrupted by Headshot After a quick confrontation Headshot joined the Project. Lightning Lord and White Lantern were sent to El Paso after the Scarab only to find that Finn Mertens and it had connected. Leaving the duo were attacked by Slade. Daniel sent Shawna up to the Watchtower and was ready to fight. An attack from behind by the new Blue Beetle, Finn Mertens. After Slade escaped the two were beamed up to the Watchtower where Daniel and Shawna shared there first kiss. Daniel carried Shawna to the transporter claiming they hadn't finished their first date. First Encounter Daniel and Jake beam down to Central City to battle Doomsday. It soon becomes evident that this is not Doomsday but a shapeshifting robot. After a game of "Who has Nth metal bullets?" the two become victiorious and take a small cube back to the Watchtower. Powers and Abilities Daniel is a formidable foe in martial arts......if he has a broom, bow, or something of that sort. He does small amounts of running and parkour. He has a quick moving mind. Which can be his downfall. He makes complicated plans and later discovers that it wasn't necessary. However it has proven useful when solving a case or in the midst of a fight. After the accident his shocking powers were enhanced. After generating or absorbing electricity, or other forms of energy, Lance can use it to shoot lightning bolts. Along with an ability to sense electric forces, like a sixth sense. -Attacks- Lightning Burst- A large ball of electricity he creates between his hands. Taser- By touching his opponents abdomen with two fingers. This move is dangerous however due to its risk of killing the opponent. It also works well to jolt someone back to life. Full Body Burst- His most powerful attack that sends a beam of pure electric energy in any given direction however it drains not only his charge but also his life force itself. Relationships * White Lantern: After a bad first impression, Daniel discovered Shawna didn't have a home. She moved into the Central City Fusion Tower and she started flirting with him. Daniel and Shawna have since started dating. Daniel loves Shawna and is very protective. Shawna enjoys making him blush. Which in turn makes Daniel like it. Parents: Though Daniel gets into lots of trouble, his parents are supportive of his goals. They do not however know of his powers. * Kyle: Lance's best friend, Marty is a major geek with rad skills in skateboarding. This fits in well with Lance's running routine. The two tell each other everything, even about super powers. * Stone: Lance's ex arch-rival. The two have been enemies since Kindergarten. Since the discovery of each other being meta-humans the two have a pact. Neither one will tell any one the identity of the other. Though Greg has come close to breaking this agreement. Lance calls Stone "Gregory" much to his disgust. Superboy: Despite an initial dislike for the Kryptonian he found him to be a strong fighter. The two go to each other for advice and have a slight rivalry. The two have an on and off friendship. Category:Characters Category:Males